the ice prince and the ice princess
by toshiro's girl
Summary: this i a toshiro love story the characters are base off of me my brother his friend Tyler and his sister Stephanie. kioko- Stephanie kie- Tyler kiei- my brother John maemi- me


This story is about a girl name maemi and her brothers kiei and kie and her sister kioko. all of them live in the roukan district they were nobles maemi was the second oldest along with kei. Kei was the oldest between the both of them and kioko was the youngest kioko was the quite one she also was kind and shy maemi was the easygoing, energetic and imaginative one while kie was antisocial and calm and funny one and kiei was blood thirsty and lazy aggressive one. Kiei graduated from the soulreaper academy a year before kie and maemi, they graduated the same time momo and renji and izru did kioko was in the academy the same year toshiro was he graduated before her maemi and kiei and kie were happy when kioko graduated from the academy. Maemi was put in squad eight she was th third seat kiei was put in squad eleven he was the forth seat kie was put in squad twelve he was the third seat kioko was put in squad for she was third seat. Maemi went to go to the squad for barracks to go talk to kioko but on the way there she bumped in to something she feel flat on her back. Ow she said are you ok she heard some one say she looked up it was toshiro I new who he was and what his full name was because he went to the academy the same time kioko did even though he graduated early me kie and kiei and kioko get to see him again back the he was a bratty child now he is a serous and mature person. He had his hand out so he could help maemi up she grabed it he pulled her up she asked him "why are you her shouldn't you be doing work"? Just to let you know I was going to a meeting you for all the captains he saying it like she was dumb "I know what that is hasn't your mother or grandmother ever teach you to respect your elders" she said angrily "last time I check you are not my elder" he said "now you should move you are going to make me late" he said "is this the way you treat all nobles" she ask "I am going to ignore that"he sad calmly "now move" he said "what's the magic word" she ask "please" he said "ok" she said while smiling he ran to the meeting he made it right on time there were captains still coming "made it" he said maemi got to squad for and saw kioko so maemi walk up to her and poke her on her side and when she poke her she squeaked kioko turned around to see maemi hey kioko said hey said maemi "kioko i need to talk to you" she said "ok what about" kioko asked "I don't know" maemi said "how am I saposed to know what to say if you don't know what to say"? Kioko said "I do have one question that I know what to say" she said "ok ask it" kioko said what do you think it whould have been like if me and toshiro dated? Maemi asked "what kind of question is that" ask kioko "it's a tell the truth question" maemi said "it would be kind of weird" kioko said "any other questions no but i do have some thing to tell you" maemi said "ok lets hear it" kioko said. "I bumped in to toshiro before I got here we argued for a while, how did he become a captain?"maemi asked he did graduated from the academy early kioko said "I got to go" maemi said "ok see you later" kioko said maemi left thinking about the time she first met toshiro. It was the afternoon and maemi kei and kiei were sitting down in front if the hose waiting for kioko to come back from the academy they saw someone walking with her when they got closer they saw it was a boy. "hi guys" kioko said "kioko who is this boy" kiei said in a angry voice the boy look irritate " this is toshiro hitsugaya his a friend of mind" she said toshiro kept looking at maemi. Maemi notice that toshiro kept staring at her maemi bent down to kioko "dose he have a staring problem" maemi asked; kiei laughed at what maemi said "no why" kioko asked "he keeps staring at me" maemi whispered kioko glance a saw toshiro look away "maybe he likes you" kioko said while smiling "he doesn't even know me he dosen't know any of us you" maemi said "oh ok but I told him about you guys" kioko said "that dose not matter" maemi said toshiro kioko said toshiro look at her "do you want to know who everyone is" she asked "I don't care" he said kiei grab her head "why are you asking"

he asked "because it is nice" she said toshiro was shocked maemi look at kei. "Why dose he always act like this" he ask "ok I tell him your names" she said he put her down "toshiro this is my brother kiei kiru and the two next too you are my brother and sister kei kiru and maemi kiru there twins" kioko said. "Can he stay here for a while" kioko asked "how long of a while" kei asked an hour or two she said kiei look at kei then he look at maemi she shook her head "well since maemi hates him he can stay" he said with a smirk maemi look down shacking her head kioko hug kiei and kie and maemi all of them went in side when all of them went in side maemi was going straight to her room "where are you going"kioko ask "I'm going to my room"maemi said toshiro look upset "did I do something wrong" he asked himself "don't blame yourself" kei said maemi finally came out then she saw toshiro was still there maemi was rubing her eyes "had a nice sleep sleepyhead" he asked "how long was I out" she asked "1 hour" toshiro said "no really how long" she asked "that's about right" kioko said "great" maemi said sarcastically she walk out the front door before she left kiei asked "were you going" "Don't know and don't care" maemi said a little bit after maemi toshiro left when he was walking he saw maemi he ran to catch up to her when he caught up to her he saw that she was punching a tree "stop" he said maemi look down and saw toshiro "go way" maemi said "not until you stop" he said "looks like am not getting ride of you am I" maemi asked "no" he said. maemi started to punch the tree again a little bit after she did she heard something break she look at the tree but she saw it was not brooking she look her arm "ow" she said "let me see" toshiro said "Waa what" maemi said "let me see your arm" toshiro said maemi was holding her arm she looked at her arm then she looked at toshiro she gave him her arm when he touched it he hurt her "ow" maemi said he look up at her when she said that "well your arm is brooking" he said "whatever" she said trying not to cry "we need something to rap your arm in"he said "it's fine" she said toshiro was irritate "no you need to rap it up" he said "I'm fine" she said "no your not come on were close to were my house is once we rap your arm up then you can leave" he said with a concern voice maemi could tell he was concern because he had a concern look but she also notice that he had a hint of sadness in his voice and eyes "ok" she said. Lets go


End file.
